


Tell Me A Lie

by mychemicalmind



Series: Harry Potter Smut [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, M/M, Quiet Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Top Draco Malfoy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: Draco shook his head, placing one of his arms above Harry's head, resting his hand on the wall behind him. The other made it's way to the red sweater Harry had chosen to wear, running his nimble ringers up the smaller man's chest and taking in the way his breath caught in his throat.He ran his hand back down, stopping once he got to where the sweater met his pants and slipping his hand under it. Harry tensed under the dominant man's touch, feeling the way the pads of his fingers ran over the thin outline of his stomach muscles."What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked though he made no move to get away, "I need to go.""And you will," He answered, removing his other hand from the wall and now placing them both on the Gryffindor's hips, "I just want to play a little game first."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064318
Kudos: 116





	Tell Me A Lie

It had been a horrid week for Harry Potter. He had spent it studying for his potions class and never quite getting the reactions he wanted and needed, trying to convince Ron to tell Hermione all the things he had been blabbering about, and last but certainly not least, he had been trying to avoid a certain grey-eyed Slytherin. 

He had done a pretty good job at the latter, eating rather quickly in the dining hall, not sparing time for eye-contact and invitations to bicker. He was quite proud of himself for managing to go a full three days with no mouth from the mouthiest wizard that he knew of. It was almost a full four days that he was going to pride himself on... Almost. 

He tugged on his invisibility cloak, heading as quietly as possible to the library. It wasn't exactly something to sneak out for, but the library had been closed hours before and he still had studying to do. He'd turn red if someone caught him sneaking out at this time, just to find out the reason why. It was hardly worth getting in trouble for. 

He was heading down the corridor, steps seeming much louder than they actually were as his heart was pounding in his chest; he always did hate sneaking out. He could see the large doors, almost reach out and touch them, and was about to before something yanked him back and into an empty room. 

The door closed quietly as an outstretched wand pointed towards it. There was the definite sound of a lock clicking as Harry quickly shrugged off his cloak. He looked behind him at what-- who had dragged him into the room. His jaw locked as he saw the figure behind him, wearing a smirk.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry practically seethed as the Slytherin crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving the Gryffindor a once-over.

"You've been ignoring me," Draco stated, "how else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"I've been ignoring you for good reason. I don't have time for your nonsense." 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at that, taking a step forward and effectively pinning the smaller man to the stone wall behind him. Harry noticeably shrank, not expecting this at all. Draco's smirk grew as he noticed.

"Scared, Potter?" 

"You wish."

Draco shook his head, placing one of his arms above Harry's head, resting his hand on the wall behind him. The other made it's way to the red sweater Harry had chosen to wear, running his nimble ringers up the smaller man's chest and taking in the way his breath caught in his throat. 

He ran his hand back down, stopping once he got to where the sweater met his pants and slipping his hand under it. Harry tensed under the dominant man's touch, feeling the way the pads of his fingers ran over the thin outline of his stomach muscles. 

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked though he made no move to get away, "I need to go." 

"And you will," He answered, removing his other hand from the wall and now placing them both on the Gryffindor's hips, "I just want to play a little game first."

"A game?"

"A game, and then you're free to go." 

Harry couldn't possibly understand what Draco was getting at, but whatever got him out of there fast was what he would go with.

"Alright then, let's play." 

Draco smiled solemnly, gripping Potter's hips and bringing them towards his own. Harry gasped as his back arched off the wall, his hips meeting Malfoy's as the latter leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

"We're going to play a game called two truths one lie, and I'm going to go first." Draco slowly rolled his hips into Potter's pushing him back flat against the wall and pressing his body firm against the pliant one beneath him, "I'm going to tell you three things. Two of them are true, one is a lie. You have to tell me which one is the lie. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. To be completely honest, his mind was only producing DracoDracoDraco, and it made him feel a little woozy. 

He couldn't remember when he had started to find the blonde attractive, but those feelings were definitely not helping his current situation. 

"Alright, Potter, good luck," Draco said, both hands now sliding up and under the sweater, making Harry's skin prickle at the soft touch. 

"First, I've dreamt about having you like this for months. Second, I want to mark you up, so every single time you see those pretty dark marks you'll feel me against your skin. Third," Draco paused, tugging Harry's earlobe between his teeth before continuing, "I don't want to take you, right here and right now, up against this wall."

Harry's eyes slipped closed, breathing deeply as all he could smell was Draco and all he could feel was Draco and all he could think was Draco.

"So," Malfoy said suddenly, yanking Harry back to his current situation, "do you know which one is the lie, Potter?"

Harry nodded, opening his eyes slowly as he vaguely registered the way Draco's fingers were starting to circle his sensitive buds. He moaned lightly as one was flicked, hips jerking forward involuntarily. Draco tsked. 

"Tell me, Potter, which is the lie?" 

Harry drew a deep breath, making eye-contact as best as he could with the silver-haired Slytherin.

"The last one. You want me, don't you?" Harry hadn't meant to, but the way he said it was more of a plea for reassurance than a question, "You want to fuck me, Malfoy?" 

Draco bit his lip, tweaking both the -now- perky and hard buds underneath his fingers and nodding. 

"Your turn."

Harry shook his head at this, earning a questioning look from the lust-filled eyes of the boy who should have disgusted him by this point. 

"I want you," was what Harry could manage as he rolled his hips into Malfoy's, earning a surprised sound out of the blonde. "Please, Malfoy," 

Within a second, Harry's sweater was off of him, and on the floor, Draco taking one of the pink buds in his mouth and pinching the other between two of his fingers, switching once he was satisfied that it was swollen. 

He reached his hands down then, Harry's eyes following his every movement as he unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down and dropping to his knees to remove them. His underwear came down with them and Draco couldn't help but run his tongue over his bottom lip as Potter's cock sprang free. 

Malfoy stood up after a moment, giving Harry a sharp look as he tugged his own pants down, low enough to have his cock spring free. He grabbed Harry's waist then, gripping it tightly and spinning him around. 

He dropped to his knees once again and spread Harry open for him, a gasp coming from the Gryffindor above him. He smirked to himself before leaning forward and licking a wide stripe over Harry's fluttering hole. 

Harry groaned as Draco expertly went to work, opening him up with his tongue as he used it to push inside the raven-haired boy. Draco got him slick with his tongue, loving the small moans that Potter was letting out. Once he was sure that Harry could take it, he pushed a finger into him, up to the knuckle. 

He reveled in the sharp intake of breath he heard from the other boy as he began to pump his finger. He felt Harry give away, enough for him to add another finger and scissor them. He continued this for a few minutes before feeling satisfied that Harry could take him. 

He got up, pushing Harry flush against the wall and teasing his rim with his own cock. Harry moaned softly, trying to push back against the blonde. He huffed when Draco pulled away, running his hand up and into Harry's hair, grabbing a handful and using it to tug his head back.

"Someone's impatient," Draco tsked, placing the head of his cock back once he was sure Harry would hold still, "is there something you want?"

Harry's face flushed as he knew what Draco wanted, "I want you," 

"Want me to what? I'm not sure what you're asking for." Draco said, innocently.

"Want you to fuck me, Malfoy, please!"

"If you insist," was what Draco said as he pushed into Harry. 

Harry held his breath as Draco bottomed out, letting out a moan once he started to move. His thrusts started out gentle, but that quickly changed as he angled them, hitting the other boy's prostate and making him nearly scream.

"Quiet, love," Malfoy chastised, "wouldn't want someone hearing us, now would we?" 

Harry shook his head, but he definitely didn't trust himself to keep quiet with how good Draco was making him feel. His instinct was right because as soon as the silver-haired boy picked up his pace he was failing to hold back a whimper. 

Draco rolled his eyes, releasing one of his hands from Harry's hip and bringing it up to cover his mouth. Harry moaned into Malfoy's hand, feeling the coil in his stomach growing tighter and tighter. 

Draco must have read his mind because right when he was about to warn him, he pulled out. Harry whined as his hole clenched around nothing. He pulled the hand off his mouth, about to complain when Draco spun him around. 

"Jump." 

That's all Draco said to him as he picked him up, Harry jumping and wrapping his legs around his waist. He lowered the Gryffindor back down onto his length, immediately finding his prostate once again before he sped up his thrusts, going significantly rougher than he was before. 

Draco held him tightly with one arm as he brought his hand back up to Harry's mouth. The latter opened it as two fingers slipped in, being coated with saliva. 

Draco let out a small groan as Harry sucked on his fingers, watching the way his mouth took them expertly. He focused his eyes on the pink tongue that was circling his digits, regrettably pulling them away once they were wet enough. 

He spread the spit over Harry's cock, wrapping his hand around it and stroking in time with his thrusts. Harry whined and dropped his face into Draco's neck, the familiar feeling coming back and making him feel tingly as he groaned. 

"D-Draco, close, please,"

The taller boy smirked but shook his head, "head up, I wanna see your face when you come on my cock." 

Draco's dirty talk alone could have him cumming right then, but he obeyed and lifted his head. He locked eyes with Draco's silver ones. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off Malfoy's face, but he was more concerned with getting his release at the moment. 

"That's better, sweetheart. You want to cum?" Draco asked, speeding up his hand and his thrusts, watching intently as Harry's eyes started to roll back in his head and he nodded. 

"Please, Malfoy, need to!" 

"Go ahead, Harry, come for me." 

He did just that. He came in thick ribbons over Draco's hand and between their abdomens, eyes falling shut and mouth hanging open in a cut-off moan of "Draco" 

"Louder." Draco said, so close as Harry squeezed around him.

"D-Draco!" Harry practically screamed, only just starting to come down from his orgasm. 

"Just like that," Draco praised, "make the prettiest sounds for me," 

He was thrusting only two more times before he came into the smaller boy, letting his head fall forward and fending off a moan as he bit into Harry's shoulder. 

Once they had both caught their breath, Draco was pulling out and making sure Harry was stable against the wall before pulling his pants back up and buckling his belt. Harry threw his own clothes on as well before looking shyly in Draco's direction, not exactly knowing where this left them. 

Draco could sense Harry's shyness, and he brushed it off by pulling the latter into him. He planted a soft kiss on Harry's plush lips, relishing in the way Harry gave into him, immediately opening his mouth and letting Draco slip his tongue inside. 

He explored it for a moment before he pulled away, sending a wink in Harry's direction before backing away. 

"You know, Potter, maybe you're not so bad after all."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled smugly nonetheless. 

Draco caught the smile and popped an eyebrow up, "what?"

Harry crossed his arms, "You called me Harry earlier." 

Draco went to argue, but he knew it was true. "It meant nothing."

"Mhm." 

Draco shook his head as moved towards the door, opening it and turning halfway to Harry. 

"Potter." 

Harry held back a laugh as he nodded his head in understanding. 

"Malfoy."


End file.
